Sex and the Vampire
by Cantinera
Summary: A vision leads the gang to New York. Crossover with Sex and the City. Pairing: C/A
1. The Vision

Part 1  
  
Cordy was sorting through her office, just trying to look for something to do. It had been a very slow week and everyone was getting restless with the lack of clients. She mindlessly thumbed through old files, as if busying herself would get her mind off of their financial problems. Gunn slouched in the hotel lobby playing his Game Boy, too preoccupied to care about anything else. He was determined to beat his highest score. Fred was in Wesley's office, flitting about and chattering away while Wesley quietly listened to her from his desk, a small smile forming on his face. Meanwhile, Angel descended down the stairs with something other than business on his mind.  
  
"Cordy," he said in a nervous manner, as he slowly approached her.  
  
"Hi Angel!" she exclaimed, as she jumped up from a bending down near a file cabinet, and flashed a huge smile his way.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We haven't had a case in over a week, which means we haven't been paid in over a week. You know what that means? No money. Angel, we need money."  
  
"Yes.we do. But you know, there was something else I wanted to talk about."  
  
"You aren't upset I wiped up the coffee spill with your shirt, are you? I mean, it was a black shirt, and you have a million of those. It's not like- "  
  
"Cordy, it isn't about the shirt. Wait, you cleaned up a spill with my shirt?" he paused for a moment, then continued. "Nevermind, it's not about the shirt. I was just thinking about you and me, and how we've grown closer over the years and-"  
  
"Angel. Vision. Grab me!"  
  
Cordy started to fall towards the floor, arms stretched out as her head bobbed back, but luckily Angel caught her before she fell. She started to writhe about in his strong arms as images of a man performing a spell in a modernly decorated mansion flashed inside her head. He was playing with dark magic, which she knew was about to backfire on him.  
  
"Oh, eww!" Cordy gasped, all the while trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What is it? What did you see?" Angel asked quietly, as he slowly eased her on to the chair. He tried not to notice how worn out the latest vision made her look.  
  
"It's seems like some bored, rich guy in Bel Air is casting a spell. I am not sure why, you've got to love the vagueness of these things, but he is going to summon a demon which will eat his brains and make a necklace out of his rib cage. Can you say yuck?"  
  
"Do you know what kind of demon it was, Cordy?" piped in Wes. The screams from the latest vision sent everyone running into Cordy's office.  
  
"No, all I know is it is going to kill him. Oh, and it's kind of orange-y. I wrote down the address for you. Hurry, before anything happens."  
  
Cordy handed Wes the paper with all the information about the man in distress. She motioned for Angel and Gunn to go along with him; she knew it would happen soon, and she didn't want them to be too late.  
  
"Cordy, are you sure you don't want me to stay with you? You seem." Angel's voice was filled with concern, but he didn't want to alarm her.  
  
"Nah, I will be fine. It's not like anyone split my head open with an axe - it just feels that way."  
  
"Angel, I will be here with Cordy. Go along and do your fighting thing, I am sure that will calm your nerves." Fred said as she came over to them with a glass of water in her hand for Cordy. "Here you go, Cordy."  
  
"Thanks, Fred." Cordy turned to Angel and said, "Run along now, I will be fine."  
  
"When I was in Pylea I almost had my head split open by an axe. Twice, actually. Once I ran, but the other time Angel saved me." Fred stared dreamily at the ceiling. "Well, it actually wasn't going to be split open, more like split along my neck, but thankfully that didn't happen, or else I wouldn't have a head. Or I wouldn't even be here. I wouldn't be talking to you!"  
  
"What a shame." Cordy remarked in a deadpan tone as she held the glass of water to her head. Her head ached, and it wasn't just from the visions. Angel was confusing her.  
  
++++  
  
Angel, Wes and Gunn arrived at a huge, white mansion, two stories high and set deep within the estate, just like Cordy described at the address she gave them. Although, not without a struggle.  
  
"Well, if we knew we would have been sneaking into someone's estate over gates I would've brought along your gadgets." Wes commented. He looked around the mansion, which took on a rather creepy appearance in the dark, especially with the full moon obscured by wispy clouds creating a sinister effect. The neatly trimmed hedges, as well as a big, iron gate was surrounding the place to keep out intruders. Well, most of them since they managed to sneak in, but it wasn't easy. Sure, Angel could jump to the top, grab on, then hop over. Gunn and Wes had to climb over it, which proved difficult with the sleek bars.  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know there'd be a gate." Angel whined.  
  
"You guys should've took note when Cordy said this place was in Bel Air. Like we could just walk up to the front door." Gunn stated, obviously annoyed.  
  
The three men cautiously approached the front door, more afraid of setting of an alarm or alerting guard dogs than anything supernatural. Angel slowly opened the door, and when he didn't hear an alarm go off, he motioned for Wes and Gunn to come in.  
  
"You guys check upstairs, I will check this floor." Angel commanded.  
  
"Hey, I'm the boss now, you can't give orders," Wes noticed the annoyed look Angel gave him, "but the does sound like a good idea. So let's do that."  
  
As Angel went from room to room, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, or even anyone in the house. He just took in the trendy décor which dominated the interior of the house; the modern art signaled that the resident was into the latest fads in Los Angeles. Everything about this place screamed money.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, he heard a scream come from a room down the hall. He ran towards the noise as fast as he could, and when he arrived he found a man cowering in a corner, clearly terrified of what he saw. Standing in front of him was an orange, slimy demon with three eyes and seven feet tall; its long arms reaching for the man who summoned him, as he growled from a hole in his face full of razor sharp teeth. Angel grabbed his axe and charged the demon as fast as he could, then struck him hard in the side of his head. While slowing the demon down, it didn't kill him. Wes and Gunn arrived with their weapons ready, and right away they began to attack the demon with as much strength as they could muster, striking their weapons and ducking blows. With one smack from the demon, Gunn flew across the room.  
  
"Gunn, quick, throw me your axe!" Angel shouted across the room.  
  
Gunn quickly tossed his weapon to Angel. Angel caught it in the air, and with one mighty swing he took off the demon's head causing sticky, blue goo to squirt from his veins all over Wes.  
  
"Hmm, thanks." Wes responded as he casually wiped his glasses clean.  
  
Angel went over to the man still huddled in the corner, with Wes and Gunn following not too far behind him.  
  
"That was a Fengata demon you summoned, a very lethal hunter demon. Why would you send for one?" Wes inquired.  
  
"He.he j-just doesn't hunt," the man, still shaken from what happened, stuttered as he tried to explain, "he seeks out a certain type of demon if under the right spell. I guess I screwed it up"  
  
"A certain type of demon? Why would you need this demon to find another one?" Gunn wondered.  
  
"Because, my wife has been kidnapped by some Bhorai demons and I needed him to go get her. If I don't get her back by the end of the month, they will sacrifice her in an attempt to end the world."  
  
Wes spotted a clear opportunity to get some business as well as saving a life. "Sir, we are from Angel Investigations. We investigate supernatural occurrences, and we'd be more than obliged to help you with this problem."  
  
"Great!" the man exclaimed. "I will pay you anything, including your expenses to New York."  
  
"New York?" all three men asked in unison.  
  
"Yes, New York, for some reason the sacrifice needed to be done there. I am still unclear on the details of what is happening," he started to choke up thinking of the danger his wife was in, "and all I know is I want her back."  
  
And so New York it was.  
  
TBC 


	2. The Journey Begins

Title: Sex and the Vampire  
  
Author: Cantinera  
  
Rating: R  
  
Email: nicedream@rocketmail.com  
  
Content: C/A and various others, later  
  
Summary: Cordy gets a vision which leads them to New York. A crossover with Sex and the City eventually.  
  
Spoilers: This takes place post-Fredless, before Offspring. For SatC, it takes place in Season 5  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but I'd like to have them.  
  
Distribution: Take it, but let me know where.  
  
Notes: To MissKitieFantastico, the greatest beta in the world. And of course, LaLa247 and Kitty for helping with questions about NYC  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
It was a half hour before take-off and everyone was on board getting ready for the flight to New York. Looking out the airplane window, you could see the hazy night settling on Los Angeles. The stars were blurred, just like anything else associated with dreams in the City of Angels. You knew it was there, but not quite in reach.  
  
The whole gang searched for their seats in Upper Class, taking in the more affluent atmosphere. The spacious seating was definitely a plus from the cramped, uncomfortable seats in Economy Class. Cordy was pleased to get a taste of luxury again, no matter how small the taste was. When she found her place, she hopped in seat near the window and looked out into the night, while she began to twirl a strand of her chin-length, brown hair. Gunn took his place right behind her, placing his carry on bag on his lap. Wesley looked at his seat number, and saw he was seated next to Cordy.  
  
"Do I have to sit next to Cordy? She snores, so I won't be able to concentrate on my research."  
  
Cordy glared at Wesley, but it turned into a lighthearted look. "Hey, I don't snore! Besides, it's not my fault we need a night flight."  
  
Angel was situating himself near Gunn when he heard the banter between Cordy and Wes. He glanced up and began to defend himself. "Well, if we didn't get a night flight, I'd become dust on arrival. So we chose a flight that would get us there at four am. I will switch with you, Wes. That way you can do your research."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Wes responded, as he picked up his stuff and walked towards the seat next to Gunn.  
  
"Alright, English!" Gunn yelled out, as they slapped hands and smiled at each other. "You know I don't snore, so I won't be bugging you."  
  
"I've never been to New York before," chimed in Fred, her long hair pulled back in a French braid, "I hope it's as exciting as they say it is."  
  
"Me too, babe," Lorne added, as he and Fred took their seats next to each other behind Wes and Gunn. Lorne was wearing an oversized coat, as well as a large hat to make him less conspicuous. "Especially after what happened to Caritas. I so need a break from LA."  
  
"I can't believe you got through security, Lorne." Cordy called out as she turned towards them and rested her chin on the top of her seat. "In fact, I can't believe any of us got through. I mean, with a green demon, a vampire, and weapons in our luggage, you'd think someone would question us."  
  
"They probably just assumed we were eccentric millionaires, or were snoozing on the job. Either way, I am just going to relax, check out the in flight entertainment, and drink some Seabreezes." Lorne responded as he slinked back into his chair.  
  
Fred smiled at him and opened her book. Her nerves were acting up again. She could feel the butterflies dance about in her stomach, tickling her with the excitement and fear. She was still adjusting to her new life.and going out. She smoothed her pink, knee-length dress out and took a deep breath. Slowly she was coming back to this world, and she was determined to do it.  
  
Meanwhile, Wes was already starting his research. He brought a couple books pertaining to Bhorai demons and apocalypses on board in his brief case, and with determination, he tried to connect the pieces together. The abduction of Mrs. Cox - the husband filled Wes in on their details - happened while she was at work. She was well known as Madame Zelda, and ran a New Age shop in West Hollywood on Melrose Avenue. A renowned psychic to the stars, she was famous for her tarot readings and expensive astrological charts. Most people who didn't believe in the mystical world dismissed her as a con artist, but her husband claimed she was for real - she just kept her more serious, magical work to herself.  
  
So all Wes knew was Mrs. Cox was involved with some form of magic, she was well known in many circles, was believed to be a key to bringing about an apocalypse, and Bhorai demons were involved. Wes had his work cut out for him, and he knew it. He began to frown at all which lay ahead of him. Gunn looked up from his music magazine and tried to cheer up Wes.  
  
"It's cool, man. I know you can do it."  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement." Wes replied as he smiled back.  
  
Just in front of the two men, Angel stared straight ahead of him, lost in thought. Who knew his life could get more complicated than it already was. On top of all the events over the past year, he started to feel something stir inside of him. The way he felt towards Cordy started to take on a feeling beyond friendship, and he was unsure of what could happen. Falling for your best friend has so many emotional repercussions. Does she even feel the same way? What would happen if he tried to take their relationship further? He loved the closeness they already shared, and he wasn't confident if he could risk it for something which might not even be a place she would want to go. Fighting demons was easy compared to falling for your best friend. But this.this wasn't just swinging an axe and killing something. This was going to transform the connection he shared with the closest friend he ever had.  
  
"Angel, is something wrong? You are getting that look again." Cordy observed as she finally looked away from the window which seemed to fascinate her so much before take-off. She wasn't necessarily fascinated by it, she just felt Angel wasn't acting like his normal self, and he wasn't opening up to her, so it was a good distraction for the time being.  
  
"No, not really. Well." he looked over at her and saw the worry on her face as she intently listened for him to explain what was on his mind. He knew she just wanted to know what was going on inside him, just so she could help him with his problems. But he wasn't sure if this was something she could handle, nor was he ready to tell her. ".it's just." he continued, ".I'm unsure of whether we can actually solve this case. I mean, I understand how Mr. Cox feels about his wife missing, and I'd hate to disappoint him." He didn't tell her the main thing on his mind, but he wasn't ready to tell her what is really on his mind.  
  
"Oh." Cordy responded with a slightly disappointed look on her face. This case makes him think about Buffy, she thought. "Well, I am sure we are going to find her. With Wesley's research, Fred's brain, Lorne's connections, Gunn's brawn and your, well, your, I don't know. What do you bring to this team?" They both flashed big smiles at each other as Cordy playfully teased him. "Angel, you are good at saving people, and I doubt you will let these people down. You care so much, and even if you can be rather Stoic when it comes to expressing yourself, you show it in other ways."  
  
Angel once again flashed a huge, gorgeous smile her way. "Thanks, Cordy."  
  
"Glad to be of service."  
  
"And unlike Wes, I don't care if you snore, or even drool on my shoulder."  
  
She smirked as she leaned back into the seat. She was glad he was smiling again, but she knew he wasn't telling her completely what was on his mind, and she was going to find out. She just wasn't going to press it right now.  
  
"Oh, if you need any blood, I have some in a thermos in my bag. Just reach in and grab it."  
  
"You're so thoughtful." He replied, somewhat bemused and amused at the same time.  
  
"I know, I'm all about the altruism." She quietly said as she started to fall asleep.  
  
The captain announced the local time, temperature and introduced himself. He projected an on time arrival at JFK airport, and a flight with no complications. The crew from Angel Investigations just sat back and waited for the flight to take off, waiting for whatever came next.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. Dance with Me

Disclaimer: Not mine. I am just having fun.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
The fang gang arrived at JFK shortly before four am, and proceeded into the baggage claim area. As Angel and Wes slowly gathered everyone's luggage, the rest of the group slowly gravitated towards the luggage carts. Cordy yawned, while stretching both arms towards the ceiling. She was wearing hip hugger jeans and a shirt which was cut high on one side, but swooped around at an angle and came to a point right below her belly button, so Angel couldn't help but take a peak when she stretched the sleepiness out of her.  
  
"Angel! You need to pay attention. You just missed Fred's suitcase." Wes shouted, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Sorry," Angel said, thankful nobody noticed what he was doing, "I am just somewhat tired from not sleeping on the plane."  
  
"Ahh, Cordy's snoring. I see." Wes joked back. "Well, Gunn can help with the luggage then."  
  
"I heard that, and I do not snore." Cordy shot back.  
  
"No, you just drooled all over my shoulder." Angel responded, then turned to Cordy to make sure he didn't face her wrath. "Not that I mind, honestly."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I can't wait till we get to the hotel. Especially since the Waldorf-Astoria is supposed to be very classy, definitely my kind of place."  
  
"I'm hungry." Fred declared as she watched Gunn and Wes collect all of their luggage and place it on the carts.  
  
After they gathered all their belongings, they headed outside the terminal to catch taxis to their hotel. Cordy hailed down two, and they began to load the trunks. She directed each taxi to take them to Waldorf-Astoria, then she hopped in the cab with Angel and Lorne, while Fred, Gunn and Wes shared the other.  
  
"Isn't it great how this is an all expense paid trip?" Cordy mentioned as she began to get excited. "A case and a vacation in one, it's fabulous."  
  
"Now, listen up guys, Wes has been doing the research of what the Bhorai demons could possibly want with Madame Zelda, but there are some places I know of where we could get more leads. There's a club in Manhattan on Avenue of the Americas with a vampire theme called Club Dark. Although on the surface it looks like it serves the gothic chic of New York City, there are actual occult connections if you know who's who there. And man, do they make some great Electric Watermelons. Anyway, if we don't get any leads there, I know some people who own magic shops in Greenwich Village that could help us, but stay away from Mistress Jhula, she will rob you blind. Literally, she steals your eyesight."  
  
"Thanks Lorne, I really appreciate your help." Angel responded, even though his mind was still on the brunette sitting next to him. She turned and smiled at him, as she leaned over him from the middle seat to look out the window into the dark. He just wanted to reach out and grab her.  
  
"I can't wait to go shopping." She said.  
  
++++  
  
Everyone arrived at the front of the hotel and proceeded to check into their rooms. They were amazed at how gorgeous and rich the place looked; the place oozed wealth to anyone who saw it. The immaculate presentation of the concierge and the clothing worn by the employees indicated the high prices of the rooms. After signing in, they found that there were three rooms with two full sized beds in each. While being led to the rooms, everyone in the team started to argue amongst themselves over who would be sharing rooms. Wes and Gunn decided it would be best to share a room, like everything else, these two seemed to stick together. That left Angel, Cordy, Lorne and Fred to pick rooms. Cordy didn't seem into the idea of sharing a room with Fred.  
  
"I like her Angel, trust me, I do," she whispered when they were walking a little behind the group, "but I just don't think I could handle being in the same room with her all night. She talks a lot, and it just might drive me a little nutty."  
  
"I know, but don't you think this would ruin the nice pattern we have here? Two guys, two girls and two demons. It makes sense."  
  
"Angel, I don't know why you don't want to share a room. It's not like I haven't spent the night at your place before. So what's the difference? Besides this hotel being a little nicer, of course."  
  
Before Angel could counter what Cordy said, she caught up with the rest of the group and told them how they were sharing rooms. Lorne and Fred seemed okay with the idea, so Wes passed out the keys, and everyone went into their rooms.  
  
While Cordy started to unpack, she began to get frustrated over Angel's behavior. What was with him? Ever since they started out on this.case, trip, whatever, he was acting a little strange - even stranger than usual. She felt like he was holding something back, and she didn't like him not telling her what was going on. This is what usually led to problems between them, and she didn't want to go down that road again. Most of all, it made her feel like he couldn't open up to her, and that hurt. He was the most important person in her life, and she didn't want to feel like that didn't matter to him.  
  
After everyone was situated in their rooms, Cordy decided she needed a cup of coffee. She went back to her room to find Angel reading on his bed. He looked troubled and trying to ease himself in the book to escape from whatever was on his mind.  
  
"Well, it's 7 o'clock already, and I am dying for a cup of coffee. The sun is up now, so you really can't go outside, I know. Anyway, I am going to go to some stores afterwards, maybe even get something for that club we have to go to tonight." Her tone was soft as the anger started to subside now.  
  
As she left, Lorne and Fred came by to announce they were going to the Village to check out some of his contacts and see if they knew about any of the whereabouts of Madame Zelda. They informed Angel that Wesley was going to stay in his room and continue some research. Meanwhile, Gunn decided he wanted to spend the day as a tourist, so he went off sightseeing.  
  
++++++  
  
Right before the sun was setting, everyone started to arrive back at the hotel. Cordy came back carrying six bags full of clothing, including a pair of black, leather pants and a red corset. She also had a gothic, black dress with a low cut bodice which was form-fitting at the waist and an ankle length skirt which flowed loosely away from the body. Cordy held them up and asked Angel which one she should wear tonight.  
  
"So...Faith, or Drusilla?"  
  
Angel almost choked on his coffee he ordered from room service when she said that. "Uhh.you pick."  
  
"I think I will go with the leather ensemble, the bouncer is more likely to respond to it."  
  
She turned away and started to sort through all the clothing she had bought. A girl has to take advantage of an all expenses paid job when she can, and so she did.  
  
Gunn saw the door was open, so he came inside and told them about his day as a tourist. He went to the top of the Empire State building, as well as checking out Times Square.  
  
"Yeah, I enjoyed it." Gunn said. "That is until hundreds of screaming girls almost trampled me to get to MTV. Apparently Enrique was appearing on TRL today, so that place was packed."  
  
"You saw Enrique?" Cordy said as she turned her head towards Gunn.  
  
"Nah, I just did some CD shopping," Gunn smiled as he held up a T-shirt displaying 'I Love NY' on it, "and I bought this. So what did you all find out?"  
  
Fred and Lorne arrived and hovered in the doorway, relaying to them what the word in the mystical world was.  
  
"Hey!" Fred called out as she waved to everyone.  
  
"Listen guys," Lorne started, "apparently, there have been a lot of whispers in the Village about some sort of sacrifice. A lot of books have been pointing to-"  
  
"If someone of a mystical nature is sacrificed by tomorrow's sunrise, the whole world will be sucked into hell!" Fred shouted.  
  
"You like doing that, don't you sweetie."  
  
"Sorry." Fred quietly mumbled.  
  
"It's okay, pumpkin. Miss Brains here noticed something in one of the shops that seemed strange."  
  
"Yeah," Fred explained "I noticed in one of the more unfriendly places we visited there was a man in there buying some strange herbs and book on Hellmouths. He looked like he was hiding something. Apparently he frequents Club Dark, and according to the lady working at the cash register, he is well known among the club goers there. I don't think his intentions are pure."  
  
"So Cordy and I should be watching out for this guy at the club?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes," Lorne replied, "but do not be too slow about it, we need to get this done before sunrise."  
  
Cordy and Angel were both on Angel's bed, leaning against the headboard and thinking about what they were heading into. Gunn was sitting on Cordy's bed, taking everything in and thinking about which weapons he would need tonight. Just as they were discussing the possible plans for tonight, Wes strolled in between Fred and Lorne, who were still standing in the doorway, with two books in his hand, staring down intently at the pages.  
  
"A-ha! I think I figured it out." He blurted out as he went and sat next to Gunn at the edge of Cordy's bed. "The Bhorai demons are using the blood of a true mystic to open up a forgotten portal to hell. It took awhile to figure out, since there isn't a real connection between Bhorai demons and apocalypses, but I did a little research on any paranormal activity in New York and came across this doorway to hell. Sadly, I cannot pinpoint the exact spot in New York, as these books don't list a specific place."  
  
"But why Madame Zelda? I am sure there are genuine mystics in New York." Cordy asked Wes.  
  
"That is what I can't figure out, nor can I guess the intentions of why the Bhorai demons would be trying to do this. They are usually uninvolved in these matters." Wes responded, resigned to finding out the answers at this point in time.  
  
"So I guess that just leaves the lead on the co-owner of Club Dark." Angel added. Cordy and Angel looked at each other, knowing it was up to them to find out what exactly was going on, so they decided to get ready and hit the dance floor.  
  
++++  
  
Angel and Cordy were patiently waiting in line outside of Club Dark. They were surrounded by beautiful people, all dressed up and ready to hit one of the hot spots in New York. The night had a slight chill in the air, causing Cordy to shiver. The streets were alive with people going about their business, ready to enjoy a night out, completely oblivious to the fact if Angel Investigations didn't come through, the whole world would be sucked into hell.  
  
Cordy was wearing the outfit she bought earlier, the tight, corset accentuating her narrow waist and curvy shape. She wore deep, blood red lipstick to match her top only serving to highlight her striking, dark features. The leather pants she wore hugged her form, revealing the shape of her body, and this didn't go unnoticed by Angel. Angel stood next to Cordy, trying not to ogle her; meanwhile, every woman in line couldn't keep their eyes off him. Usually Cordy didn't go for the black on black look, but tonight she made sure he wore it to give him the more 'authentic' vampire look. He even wore some eyeliner, making him more Angelus-like in appearance.  
  
They weren't talking very much. Most of the tension on this trip was still there, and so thick you could cut through it. Angel was still uneasy about these feelings he was slowly becoming more aware of, while Cordy was upset by Angel's recent distance. She just wanted to reach out to him, but something was holding her back. She didn't like the closed off vibes she was getting from Angel; she knew he was keeping something from her, and that always added up to problems in her book. Right now she would focus on the case before she decided to talk things over with Angel.  
  
They gradually made their way to the front of the line, and after Cordy gave the bouncer a huge smile, he waved them through. They paid the cover charge and entered the dance club. It was already beginning to fill up with people, soaking up the gothic atmosphere of romanticized vampirism. Not only was Angel uncomfortable with the crowds, he didn't enjoy the notion of the beautiful vampire. He knew what it was like to be a vampire, and it was anything but pretty. Violence, gore and pain - that is what being a vampire is really like.  
  
Eventually, they made their way to the bar and Cordy began to mingle. While she ordered a Margarita, she began to describe the man Fred and Lorne told her about to the bartender.  
  
"Hi," she said flirtatiously, "I am wondering if you've seen a man here tonight. He's about 6'2, jet-black hair, muscular, blue eyes, and very pale. He comes by often."  
  
"That's Jeff, but he usually doesn't arrive till 1am, so you are going to have wait awhile for him."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Cordy grabbed Angel's wrist and looked at his watch, noticing it was only barely midnight. They had an hour to kill, and she was determined to enjoy herself while she was there. She quickly finished her Margarita and ordered another.  
  
"Hey, slow down there. You've barely ate anything tonight and we are still on a case." Angel whispered to her as he pulled her closer.  
  
"We have an hour till he arrives, so why not enjoy ourselves until then?" Cordy casually said as she began to walk towards the dance floor.  
  
Angel quickly ran to catch up with her as she walked towards the center of the club. The music was blaring through speakers and Cordy slowly began to sway with the rhythm. She began to feel a slight buzz from the alcohol, so she began acting more mischievous. She pulled Angel to the dance floor with her, even though he protested.  
  
"Cordy, you know I don't dance."  
  
"Well, you do now." She replied.  
  
Cordy danced next to Angel, allowing the beats to guide her. Angel just stood there, staring, too self-conscious to move. Cordy continued to dance as the song changed to Closer by Nine Inch Nails.  
  
Angel decided he would humor Cordy, unaware of the song playing. He moved reluctantly, and bit by bit, he got into the music. Although he wasn't the most amazing dancer, he was adequate. Cordy came closer to Angel and motioned him to follow her lead. Their bodies were moving in sync with each other, the beats pounding through them, causing the uneasy tension to turn sexual.  
  
You can have my isolation  
  
You can have the hate that it brings  
  
You can have my absence of faith  
  
You can have my everything  
  
Angel moved his face closer to Cordy. With her standing right in front of him, the music swirling in his head, all he wanted to do was lean in and kiss her, let her know what was going on inside him. To clear up all the confusion and uncertainty he felt about their relationship.  
  
Help me  
  
You tear down my reason  
  
Help me  
  
It's your sex I can smell  
  
Help me  
  
You make me perfect  
  
Help me become somebody else  
  
Cordy was unsure whether Angel was sending out signals of his desire, or if her head was fuzzy with tequila. More alarming was her own response to him. Was she being turned on by her best friend? Angel has always been off limits to her. There were way too many issues before she got to really know him: the curse, the fact he's a vampire and his emotional baggage. On top of that, now he was the closest person to her emotionally. He could hurt her, and he has. Cordy always guarded her feelings, not letting anyone in. She'd already let Angel in, and she was afraid of risking letting him in more.  
  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
  
I want to feel you from the inside  
  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
  
My whole existence is flawed  
  
You get me closer to God  
  
Their bodies swayed with the music, closing in on the gap between them. Heat radiated from Cordy's body, her breath quickening, reminding Angel of what he wasn't and what he wanted. He wanted to taste her, to make her his, to let her know just how he felt. He felt lust course through his dead veins, but was reminded of his limitations. She was the humanity in his unlife, and it wasn't quite in grasp yet.  
  
Cordy reached to touch his face, insecure of what she was doing. She looked into Angel's eyes, before he looked away and started shouting in her ear over the music.  
  
"Look over there, I think that is the guy we are looking for."  
  
"He sure looks how Fred described him."  
  
Cordy grabbed Angel's hand and led him towards the bar where the dark haired man was sitting. As he ordered a drink, Cordy indicated to Angel to stay back a bit. She sauntered over to the bar, all the while trying to clear her head of what just happened on the dance floor.  
  
"Hi," she said as she beamed as she held her hand out "I'm Cordelia, and you are?"  
  
"Jeff. Nice to meet you Cordelia" He looked Cordy up and down, checking her out and nodding with approval. Angel noticed from a distance and glowered at him.  
  
"So, do you come here a lot?" Cordy continued.  
  
"All the time."  
  
"I heard this is the hottest place to go."  
  
"Yeah, it is. I like the vampire theme."  
  
"Yeah, but who believes in vampires and all of that stuff."  
  
"I do."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I even practice magic." He said, leaning in towards her.  
  
At that moment, Angel, feeling a tinge of jealousy and irritated that he disrupted what could've been a chance to tell Cordy what was on his mind, stepped forward and interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Sorry, I just can't handle this anymore. What do you know?"  
  
"Angel!" Cordy chastised.  
  
"Know about what?" Jeff asked.  
  
"About Madame Zelda." Angel said coldly.  
  
"Who is Madame Zelda?"  
  
"Okay, don't play dumb. Just let us know." Angel retorted as he walked towards him.  
  
Suddenly, Fred entered the club and came running towards them, frantically waving her arms, clad in the Goth dress Cordelia bought. She was sent by Wes to check on them and make sure everything was okay.  
  
"Angel, stop. That isn't the right man!"  
  
"Huh? We described him to the bartender, and he said it was a man named Jeff."  
  
"Yeah, but that ain't the one I saw." Fred said as she looked down, shyly smiling as one side of her face pulled back. She then pointed to a dark- haired man sitting in the corner, surrounded by people. "The man I saw earlier is over there."  
  
"I don't have time for this." Angel moaned. He dashed over to the table as Fred and Cordy chased him. He picked up the man, turning towards Fred to confirm if it was the right guy this time.  
  
"Is this him?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's him."  
  
"Alright, you are going to tell me all you know about Madame Zelda." Angel uttered angrily through gritted teeth, as the pent up anger started to surface. "I don't want to hear any lame stories, and I don't have time for any games. If you don't talk, I will get it out of you my way."  
  
"Okay, okay," the guy responded, "let's go outside so we can discuss this in a quieter place."  
  
Fred and Cordy exited the club with Angel, dragging the guy in tow. Angel was frustrated and confused - again. Dealing with evil was his way of dealing with his inner turmoil. It's what he resorted to when he didn't know how to handle what was brewing inside.  
  
As they emerged out of the club and into the city, the fresh, new rain fell down onto them while they stood there, waiting for Angel to interrogate the man he was pulling behind him.  
  
"Angel, is something wrong?" Cordy asked; it was obvious Angel was agitated.  
  
"Cordy, we will talk about this later. Right now, we've got to deal with this," he gestured towards the dark-haired man he had pinned against the wall, "or else the whole world will be sucked into hell, and we won't be able to discuss my problems."  
  
"No need to be testy."  
  
Angel paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, then apologized to Cordy. "Sorry."  
  
"Guys, we don't have time for this. Right now we need to figure out where Madame Zelda is." Fred interrupted.  
  
"Right, so what do you know about Madame Zelda?" Angel demanded. "Don't make me beat it out of you."  
  
"I will tell you what I know. I was asked by a friend of mine to bring him a book and some herbs today. I was told to drop it off at a sewer in Harlem. I do know they were keeping Madame Zelda there, but I don't know why they were needed."  
  
"You swear that's the truth?"  
  
"Honestly."  
  
Angel let go of him and watched as he dropped to the floor. After standing in the rain for that brief moment, everyone was drenched. Fred was shivering and confused by the way Angel had just acted. Cordy leaned down to get the exact location of where in the sewer they had to go. Afterwards, she got up and hailed a taxi. All three of them got in and headed towards Harlem.  
  
"Angel, I don't know what's going on with you, but you are acting very strangely."  
  
"We'll talk about it later, Cordy."  
  
"You were a little rough with that man back there."  
  
"Now's not the time, let's just finish this case."  
  
"Cordy, I think we need to focus on the case right now," Fred said, "and get back to this later. We don't have much time left."  
  
Cordy glared at Fred and turned to look outside the window.  
  
"I'm just saying." Fred quietly stated, almost under breath. As she looked out the window, she remembered she had to get the rest of the gang. "Oh, wait! That's our hotel!" she shouted. "Stop right here, I'll be back in a moment!"  
  
As Fred leaped out of the car to get everyone else, Cordy continued to stare out the window while Angel looked down. The world was ending, and it didn't seem like Cordy and Angel would go on good terms. 


End file.
